For data centers, power consumption and thermal efficiency are major contributors to overall utilization and efficiency. In typical data centers, scheduling of computational work is performed along two major axes: power and compute. Power-based management is typically performed on a chassis/enclosure/rack level. Power considerations are typically made in advance, for example during build-out of the data center. Power is typically managed on a per-host level indirectly using hardware and/or firmware features (e.g., frequency scaling, sleep states, etc.) In contrast, processor, memory, storage, I/O, or other compute resource scheduling is typically performed on the system or data center level, sometimes using a centralized batch/grid/cloud scheduler entity. Compute-resource scheduling may be performed dynamically, for example using operating system metrics. Certain third party products may provide centralized monitoring of operating-system-level usage metrics for a data center.